


Fusi insieme

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [44]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove Brittany riceve un regalo carinissimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusi insieme

**Author's Note:**

> 048\. Soldatino di stagno!AU  
> (ispirato ad una fanart con Blaine nei panni del soldatino di stagno e Kurt nei panni della ballerina)

Quando la mattina di Natale Brittany corse a scartare i regali, scendendo le scale a perdifiato, rimase molto sorpresa (e deliziata) nello scoprire che nel camino c’era il regalo più _carino_ che avesse mai ricevuto: sullo stesso piedistallo di piombo, a forma di cuore, c’erano un ballerino con gli occhi chiari ed un soldatino con una gamba sola.

Sembravano lì quasi per caso, come se Babbo Natale li avesse lasciati nel camino come ultimo pensiero per la sua bambina preferita.

Quando Brittany, felice ed estasiata, prese in mano le due bamboline unite insieme si accorse che si guardavano, sorridendo dolcemente.


End file.
